


The Great Esca... Wait, No, We Still Crashed

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Series: Maid's Interludes [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Fred has a ball, Humor, Maid's Punishment AU, Snippets of movie, Sorry Not Sorry, Tadashi Lives, Team now involved, brotherly antics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Maid's Punishment universe, Hiro <i>still</i> thinks that he can take on the Kabuki guy with only a nurse bot programed with karate, but he forgot about the fact that Tadashi still has a way of <i>always</i> knowing that he's running off into trouble. Now look where they are: running for their lives and still bickering about dresses and puberty with their friends along for the ride.</p><p>At least Fred's enjoying himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Esca... Wait, No, We Still Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> If your expecting an actual punishment yet, I must sadly say that you won't get it. Aunt Cass is only with us in spirit (of her threats).

            Hiro knew it was a stupid idea, but there was some part of his mind that put Tadashi’s safety over Hiro’s identification of the situation being stupid. Therefore, when the two had gotten back home only for Tadashi to run back to campus because of his classes, Hiro was left in a very dangerous situation.

            He was left alone to his thoughts.

            As Baymax charged, Hiro had, in some part of his mind, rationalized that taking Tadashi along would only put his brother into danger. His brother, who, half a month back, had nearly run into a burning building that ended up _exploding_ of all things! The event had killed Professor Callaghan and destroyed everything inside.

            “Wait, it couldn’t have been an accident!” Hiro yelped just as Baymax fully recharged. He realized that the fire must have been on purpose, covering the tracks of the man who stole Hiro's micro-bots. Then, Hiro had gotten it into his head that he could take on the Kabuki guy if he upgraded Baymax. Baymax was suggesting that his hormone shits were affecting his thought process, but Hiro had learned to tune out anything about puberty Baymax said to him at this point. Well, as long as Tadashi wasn't there to embarrass Hiro about it.

            So, four hours later, he and Baymax were at the docks tracking down the bad guy when Tadashi and his friends had shown up.

            _Typical_. Hiro thought as he turned to them. “You guys have to go, now!” Hiro hissed as his brother got out of the car. “What are you even doing here? What are ALL OF YOU doing here?!?” Hiro threw.

            “Well, because of earlier, my moped was dead, so Wasabi gave me a lift.” Tadashi explained as he gestured to his friends, who were also getting out of the van.

            “And because Tadashi won’t explain _what_ happened earlier,” Go Go cut in. “We all came along.”

            Hiro shot his brother a look that clearly said _are you stupid?_ “Seriously?” Hiro threw to the elder brother.

            “Well, we were all also worried for you, Hiro.” Honey added with a roll of the R on Hiro’s name. “Tadashi looked scared when he saw your text message.”

            “Text message? I didn’t send any…” Hiro began before Baymax cut in.

            “Studies suggest that time spent with friends leads to a positive effect on one’s mood. Because of your pubescent mood swings, I called your friends and Tadashi.” Baymax explained as he toddled over.

            Tadashi gasped at the sight of Baymax. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROBOT?!?” Tadashi threw as he looked to his brother. “What about the huggable design?!?”

            Hiro shoved his hands into his brother’s mouth. “Shut up! The man is here!”

            Tadashi shoved the hands away as he stood tall, his shoulders ridged. “What?!?” He hissed in worry back. “The man is here? The man from the factory?”

            “Wait, when were you at a factory?” Wasabi questioned to the Hamadas. “Does this have to do with the thing your not telling us?”

            “And why his Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Go Go added as she gestured to the robot, tapping his metal-plated belly.

            “No, don’t stop them!” Fred cut in as he threw up his arm, eyebrows furrowed as he looked between the group. “This is the part in the movie where the bickering brothers accidentally reveal earlier events to their lovable but clueless team!”

            “It’s really… not a movie, Freddie.” Honey threw with a wave of her hand.

            “No, seriously, the plot would suggest a dramatic pause, though. The typical comic plot in terms of events would be far more cool.” Fred added with a smile. “Then, right about now, the villain would attack.”

            Hiro and Tadashi went ridged at that. “Don’t say that!” Hiro hissed as Tadashi threw, “Be quiet!!!”

            “Well, I just mean in the comics… HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!” Fred yelled as he threw his hand into the air. The seven looked just in time to see the man in the Kabiki mask lifting up a giant metal container, using Hiro’s microbots, ready to smash the team.

            Honey snapped a picture.

            And then Wasabi screamed.

            If it wasn’t for Baymax, the gang wouldn’t have made it back to the van. Hiro had said that Baymax could handle it, but the moment the bot landed on the roof changed all of that. Suddenly, they were in a high-speed car chase through the deserted roads of San Fransokyo in fear for their lives.

            “What the hell is going on?!?” Go Go hissed to the Hamada brothers, both of whom were smashed in the back between Honey and Fred. Tadashi was keeping a death grip on Hiro, sure the teen would do something stupid the minute he let go.

            “We’re being chased by a super villain, people! How cool is that?!?” Fred threw as Go Go sent him the stink eye.

            “No, really, we are.” Hiro added as he tried to struggle out of Tadashi’s grasp. “Come on! Let me go! Baymax can handle it!”

            “My nurse bot is NOT YOUR BATTLE BOT!” Tadashi defended as his grip got tighter. “What were you even thinking?!?”

            “Hey, I have a plan!” Hiro threw over to his brother.

            “What plan? Throw Baymax at him to cure his evilness?!?” Tadashi shot back as he glanced over his shoulder. “LOOK OUT!” He yelled as Wasabi looked in his rear mirror. He swerved just in time to avoid having a car smash into them.

            “He’s trying to KILL US!” Honey yelled in horror.

            “I’m still waiting for an explanation!” Go Go growled out as the Hamada Bros stopped fighting, mostly because they’d just nearly been crushed.

            Hiro pulled himself together the quickest.  “Ok, so I accidentally let Bayamx loose earlier…”

            Tadashi blinked. “You didn’t tell me you let him out!”

            “It was an accident! You need to fix that bug with his language still!” Hiro defended.

            Go Go had it as she simple reached back, grabbed one by the shirt, and pulled forward. Hiro’s face was right next to her as the girl growled out. “Cut the crap and EXPLAIN!”

            Hiro gulped, almost wishing that Tadashi would grab him back now. Tadashi wasn’t an idiot, though, so he wisely stayed in the back, keeping a grip on Hiro’s shirt to make sure he wouldn’t go flying. Hiro quickly explained his theory, and how he’d left Tadashi out because of the fire incident, but that was about as far as he got before Wasabi slammed on the breaks at a red light. Go Go had been at the edge of her nerves, so she simply shoved Wasabi over and took control. Hiro, free enough, had snuck into her open seat just before she slammed on the pedal.

            They’d raced through the streets now like mad people. Hiro had nearly fallen out of the car when the micro-bots had managed to grab the door, but Baymax’s reflexes were faster. Tadashi thanked every deity that Hiro had fixed that bug before he’d practically tied his brother down with the seat belt. The micro-bots had given chase, but Go Go had managed to outrun them…

            ...and crashed the van straight into the San Fransokyo Bay.

            Baymax was the only one thinking clearly at that moment it seemed. When everyone else began to panic, Baymax shed a majority of his armor and reached in through the busted door with an inflated hand. He pulled everyone onto his fluffy body just before he wiggled his leg loose. He floated up quickly, bringing up the gang with him.

            When everyone surfaced, gasping the air, Baymax was the first to speak. “Your body temperatures are… Low. You need to be taken inside so that I may treat you.” With that, Baymax began to kick his little legs as the team slowly floated back to the harbor. The waters were quiet, thankfully, with the kabuki guy long gone.

            It was at that moment, however, that Go Go had leaned over and, in one fell swoop, smacked both Hiro and Tadashi. Each Hamada boy yelped, rubbing their sore heads as they shot a look at the girl. “What was that for?” Tadashi threw to the girl.

            “For being idiots.” Go Go threw as she spit into the water. She really wished she had some gum right now, but it was stuck to the dash of Wasabi’s car at the bottom of the bay. “You ran into a guy who’s obviously dangerous and CHASED HIM DOWN?!?”

            “No! It’s so RAD!” Fred chimed in with a huge grin. “Can you believe we’ve been chased down by a villain? It’s just like in the comics!”

            “PLEASE don’t say that!” Wasabi groaned as he let his head fall into Baymax’s vinyl. “I did not sigh up for this!”

            “You guys really should have gone to the police.” Honey chided to the two as well.

            “We did!” Hiro defended as Tadashi shot the younger a look of disbelief.

            “And then you chased him down! With my nurse bot!” Tadashi yelped.

            “I know karate.” Baymax added. “Hiro’s mood swings have been improved.”

            “STOP WITH THE MOOD SWINGS!” Hiro yelled into the air.

            “Really? You chased down a bad guy because you were moody?” Go Go threw at the teen genius.

            “No, I only wanted some info. I brought Baymax for protection.” Hiro explained. “I figured I could get some more info to give to the police.”

            “And we ended up in the bay!” Tadashi hissed at the younger. “We almost died!”

            Wasabi groaned. “My car… I had three payments left on it…”

            Fred, however, was still riding high from the fact that (to him) he was living his comic book dreams. “Oh man, this is the coolest ever! Chasing down bad guys, finding evil plots, running blindly into danger…”

            “Don’t say that!” Both Hamadas yelped suddenly.

            “I detect elevated levels of stress.” Baymax noted as he tilted up his head. “I would suggest that you take some deep breaths.”

            “Guys?” Honey questioned as she looked over to something above.

            “What?” Wasabi tilted his head over to the two freaking out.

            The comic nerd, however, knew exactly what he had said wrong right away. “Wait, wait, I forgot about the punishment!” Fred muttered as he smacked his fist into his open palm. “Do you know what this means? If we spill, Tadashi and Hiro will have to go back to wearing Maid’s Uniforms! This isn’t a comic, it’s, like, a manga!”

            Both boys hissed at Fred’s excitement. “Why am I friends with you again?” Tadashi added with a leering of his eyes.

            “Seriously.” Hiro added with a huff even as a shiver escaped his body.

            “Guys?” Honey tried again as she looked over.

            “Is that what it was really all about? Avoiding the stupid dress thing?” Wasabi questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Man, to quote you, _unbelievable._ ”

            “Hey, I don’t say that all the time like Go Go’s ‘women up’ thing!” Tadashi defended with his own huff. He tugged his hat off, which had somehow stayed on his head, only to turn it around when it went back on in order to pull his wet bangs out of his eyes. The bill now faced back towards the darkened waters.

            “You really do say it a lot, nerd.” Hiro returned with a grin.

            “You say it a ton, too, little man.” Fred noted offhandedly.

            “I do not!” Hiro shot with a frown. “That’s unbe-” Hiro cut himself off, mouth hanging open before his hand shot to his forehead, pulling back his own wet bangs. “No! I’m turning into the NERD!” He dramatically cried as he let his head fall back into the vinyl.

            “Hey!” Said nerd yelped in offense. “You were the one complaining about puberty earlier!”

            Hiro's head shot back up, face red once more. "Stop saying the p-word!"

            “Well, this is getting awkward…” Wasabi muttered to himself even as Go Go nodded at the bickering Hamada brothers.

            “GUYS!” Honey yelled as all turned to the chemist.

            “What?” All four chimed (Baymax was quiet) as the girl shot them all a disbelieving look. She pointed up as the others looked. Above them, just above head level, was the edge of the dock before it hit the cement barrier.

            “We’re at the shore.” She pointed out to the group with disbelief.  _Honestly,_ for geniuses, they were pretty oblivious.

            The others were silent before Fred broke it with, “I think I know a place to go.”

            “It’s not the café, is it?” Hiro hoped. He did _not_ want to explain this to his Aunt because they sure as hell would be given the Maid’s Punishment.

            “Nah, it’s closer.” Fred assured as he was the first to climb up. “Come on, guys!”

            “I hope it’s somewhere small and quiet.” Wasabi added as he went up next. “I can’t take anymore craziness tonight, and I don't want  _any_ surprises."

* * *

 

The end!

* * *

 

Seriously, go home. There’s no omake this time.

* * *

 

Seriously.

* * *

Omake 3:

            “I think you’re forgetting one thing, Hiro.” Tadashi cut in as Hiro’s eyes glimmered, raking over his friends as plans of super suits danced in his head. The glow in his eyes was just so gleeful, but Tadashi had to be the one to ground his brother, even if it meant postponing capturing the bad guy and avenging Professor Callaghan.

            “What?” Hiro asked, genuinely confused.

            Tadashi winced. “Aunt Cass.”

            Hiro’s face went slack, but it wasn’t the teen who reacted the worst. Suddenly, Fred fell to the ground with a loud cry of despair. “NOOOO!!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING A SUPERHERO!!!”

            “What are you blubbering about, nitwit?” Go Go questioned to the flailing man.

            Fred looked up, teary eyed, as the others looked on in a mix of disbelief and worry. “Don’t you get it? The Maid’s Punishment is my dream’s kryptonite! It drains if of life!”

            “Aunt Cass is going to murder us if we do this.” Hiro groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

            “This is really dangerous.” Wasabi agreed, almost sounding relieved that they were seeing reason in the statement that they were _just nerds._ “I mean, we’re college students! We shouldn’t have to deal with this!”

            “But Hiro’s right in that the police won’t believe us.” Honey pointed out with a frown. She honestly didn't believe half of it, and she was there the whole time! “I don’t even have the picture I took. My purse is back in the harbor.”

            “Uhg…” Hiro faceplanted into the couch. “What are we going to do?!?” He complained as he ran a hand through his wet locks, knocking a spray of sea water loose.

            However, Fred shot up quickly as his face looked carefully blank. “I’ve got it! The plan to beat all other plans! The way we can be heroes!” The others looked as the young man jumped up, pointing straight at Tadashi and Wasabi. “It’s all going to hinge on these two, though. I don’t trust their abilities in the necessary field.”

            Both Tadashi and Wasabi looked reasonably offended. “Hey, what’s wrong with us?” Wasabi threw as Fred’s hand fell.

            “Well, you have a tendency to break under pressure. One screwdriver out of place, and you freak out. That could destroy my whole scheme.” Fred noted as he walked around in a circle before pausing. “But you being questioned is slim in comparison. And Tadashi is, well, Tadashi.” Fred shrugged as he looked to his ball cap-wearing friend.

            If anything, that didn’t reassure the other student. In fact, Tadashi shot Fred a particularly displeased look. “Really? That explains everything!” There was enough sarcasm in his voice that some might have mistaken him for Hiro.

            In fact, Hiro propped up his head to shoot his brother a sly grin. “It really does.”

            “Just tell us your plan!” Go Go ground out as Fred looked at her. She didn't want the two brothers to start bickering again, otherwise it would take twice as long to get to the point. Considering it was Fred's point, things were  _already_ taking too long.

            “Well,” Fred said slowly as he walked in front of the group. “I doubt Tadashi’s ability the most, but Hiro could probably cover for him. This is going to take all of us with true genius to pull through!” Fred dramatically paused before taking a stance on the coffee table. All looked upon him with a mixture waiting, wondering, and annoyance in their eyes.

            Finally, he spoke.

            “We don’t tell Aunt Cass!”

**Author's Note:**

> AAANNDD Fred points out the most obvious way to stay out of trouble. What Aunt Cass doesn't know won't hurt the boys. 
> 
> I think. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> Don't question me.
> 
> This may or may not be the last one I do from inside movie-cannon-ish (I mean, I've already jumped ship with Tadashi being there and alive and all), but I mean in that this may be the last one specifically within the movie time frame. I'm having some difficulties thinking of ideas for the rest of the movie because it's a lot of action at this point, and Hiro will be a crap ton less angsty if Tadashi is still alive.
> 
> Otherwise, I have one last idea for the post-film scenes, but, at the very earliest, these would be written this weekend. I have lots of class and work between now and Friday afternoon. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Valete!


End file.
